Nuestra otra vida
by bittersweetcupcake
Summary: Roxas tiene dudas sobre quien es y para empeorar las cosas se a mudado a Twilight Town con sus padres, donde conocera aun chico de nombre Axel ¿Que tanto afectara este joven en la vida del confuso Roxas? ¿Axel siente amor o odio por èl?
1. Chapter 1

**Ñaaa bien si hay alguien que guste de mis fics de Sonic de seguro dirán "****Luna y tus demás fics por que no los sigues?" la respuesta es la siguiente, no podre seguir con los demás hasta que no saque de mi sistema la idea de hacer un fic Akuroku =3= y hasta que no lo haga no seré capaz de seguir con el resto, bueno sin más por el momento les dejo con el fic ;D**

* * *

Suaves tonos de la tarde ya se pintaban sobre el cielo, las pocas nubes que osaban manchar el pulcro manto celeste tenían un color naranja con el centro casi rosado. Él chico suspiro mientras venia el cielo, luego bajo la vista y se quedo perdido en las tiernas olas del mar que golpeaban con delicadeza la orilla de la playa, producían un apenas audible sonido al romper con los postes de madera el pequeño muelle, la escena le resultaba hermosa y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una foto con su celular, después la imprimiría y la pegaría en algún lugar disponible en su mini tablero hecho con corcho.

Hizo su cabeza asía atrás y coloco sus manos en la tibia arena, eso le produjo una leve sonrisa, pero al poner sus manos ahí por un lado de su pierna resbalo un cuadernillo de pasta dura junto con una pluma, de inmediato volteo a verlo y lo tomo en sus manos, solo entonces recordó lo que había ido a hacer ahí.

Con cuidado abrió el cuadernillo y observo sus páginas blancas con los bordes amarillentos, destapo la pluma y con mano firme pero algo lenta empezó a escribir usando su hermosa caligrafía.

_1er día 5:38pm_

_Bien… ¿Cómo debo comenzar a escribir esta cosa? ¿Con un cordial saludo? Eso no tendría mucho sentido que digamos, ya que esto es un objeto inanimado así que no hay necesidad de tal cosa ¿Verdad? Esto es tan difícil, no se por que le hice caso a mi tío Riku_

_Querido diario permíteme presentarme, me llamo Roxas tengo 15 años de edad, soy hijo del súper amado y reconocido héroe Sora y de Kairi la princesa de corazones, aunque claro esta una cosa es el heroísmo y otra el paternalismo y para ser honesto ambos son grandiosos padres y me aman muchísimo, de igual forma yo les amo mucho._

_Mi tío se llama Riku, el fue el que me dio la idea de empezar a escribir este diario, según para que lleve un registro de todo ahora que mi familia se muda a Twilight Town, cosa que nada me agrada, toda mi vida la e pasado en __Destiny Islands, y es el único sitio donde me quiero quedar, pero papá dice que será bueno un cambio de ambiente para nosotros y me aseguro que después mi tío y mi primo Demyx se nos unirán, espero que sea cierto, no se que haría sin el tonto de Demyx (es la única persona que sabe como animarme)._

_Según mi papá dice que el cambio de entorno será perfecto para mi por que así dejaran de tenerme siempre con tantas consideraciones, ¿a que me refiero?, veras hace años aparentemente tuve un accidente del cual no recuerdo nada, desde entonces todos los que me conocen me sobre protegen a mas no poder al grado en que resultan molestos. No puedo acercarme al mar sin que un equipo de salva vidas estén a mí alrededor, en la escuela no puedo hacer nada en gimnasia por que el profesor teme que algo malo me suceda, todo eso me hace sentir tan inútil, más de lo normal._

_Como sea me están llamando para que ayude a empacar las cosas de mi cuarto, espero poder seguir escribiendo mañana o cuando pueda._

Los cabellos rubios de Roxas ondearon ligeramente mientras se incorporaba y cerraba el cuaderno al mismo tiempo, con pasos lentos camino de vuelta a su casa. En su caminar observo mas cosas que extrañaría del lugar y a cada una le tomaba una foto, no deseaba olvidar nada de su amada isla natal y solo haciendo eso no olvidaría nada.

Al entrar a su casa ya lo esperaba su madre cargando cajas vacías de de cartón, Roxas las vio como quien mira a un ataúd, con fuerte tristeza en los ojos. Su madre al ver aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo empañados de tristeza dejo las cajas de lado y lo abraza con toda ternura y amor, esto tomo por sorpresa al chico, que dejo colgando los brazos sin saber a ciencia cierta que hacer.

-¿Enserio nos tenemos que ir?- cuestiono el chico de cabellos dorados

-Tu sabes que no tenemos opción Roxas, tu papá ya hizo una elección- le susurro su madre mientras le acariciaba el pelo –Además no debes estar triste, esta es una gran oportunidad para que conozcas a nuevas personas-

-¿Y que si no quiero conocer a nuevas personas? ¿Papá alguna vez pensó en lo feliz que soy con mis pocos amigos?-

-Lo tomo en cuenta y recuerda que no solo tú pierdes amigos, nosotros también lo haremos-

-Pero no es justo mamá, ustedes dos conocen gente en otros sitios, mucha mas gente de la que jamás yo podre conocer- susurro a punto de lagrimas

Su madre calló y siguió acariciándole la dorada melena, Roxas comprendió que la había dejado sin palabras e indefensa frente a él, una mínima parte de su ser se sentía culpable, claro esta, una mínima parte.

-Anda ve a empacar tus cosas, recuerda que nos vamos a primera hora mañana-

Sólo asintió y se deshizo del abrazo de su madre, tomo las cajas y hule de burbujas (N.A: ya saben de ese plástico que nadie se resiste a tronar las burbujitas), subió a su habitación, entro y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Paseo la vista por su santuario, empezó viendo su lámpara que proyectaba imágenes de criaturas marítimas, luego asía su peluche de un heartless con un gran corazón rosa entre sus manos, finalmente los montones de libros y libros que tenía regados por todos lados. Unas cuantas lagrimas le rodaron por los ojos hasta sus mejillas odia tener que abandonar ese lugar que era todo para él. En silencio empezó a guardar sus cosas en las cajas.

* * *

El viaje a Twilight Town fue eterno y aburrido, pese a que su padre le iba enseñando algunas en el camino, para Roxas fue demasiado y con una simple frase se disculpo se puso los audífonos y se entrego a una pequeña siesta.

Al estar dentro del mundo de los sueños como de costumbre empezó a soñar lo mismo de siempre. En sus sueños siempre veía personas usando un abrigo negro, hablando sobre él elegido por la keyblade para liberar los corazones y ayudar a terminar Kingdom Hearts, pero sobre todo recordaba aun chico alto y de ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas, pero no podía ver más de él mas que sus hermosos ojos.

Roxas despertó y de inmediato se arrepintió, la luz mortecina pero brillante del crepúsculo lo deslumbro y en acto reflejo se cubrió los ojos y gimió de dolor (N.A: se siente tan ojete cuando te pasa eso) al hacer eso escucho cerca de él una risita ahogada.

-¿Estas bien hijo?- pregunto una voz masculina

-Si papá, solo me quede ciego por la luz-

-Jajaja esta bien, si quieres puedes seguir tratando de acostumbrarte o usar lentes de sol-

-Opto por la segunda si es posible- respondió en voz baja el chico

-Claro que lo es, anda toma te presto los míos-

Roxas se cubrió los ojos con el ante brazo mientras estiraba su mano para tomar los lentes que su padre le ofrecía y en cuanto los tuvo en su poder se los puso, se sintió tan bien al poder soportar la luz sin sentir que se le quemaban los ojos, pero al poder volver a ver se dio cuanta que el tren ya no se movía más y que estaban en una estación.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto un tanto desorientado

-Ya llegamos a Twilight Town- dijo su padre con un muy notable tono de felicidad

Al oír eso a Roxas se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya estaban ahí al fin habían llegado al sitio que tanto miedo le daba llegar.

-¿Y mamá?- pregunto de forma torpe y atropellada

-Ya esta en casa y me pidió que viniera por ti-

-¿Pero que clase de padre eres? Me dejaste aquí olvidado- bromeo para tratar de olvidar que ya no estaba en casa

-Lo se, soy un pésimo padre, pero anda vámonos-

Roxas asintió y se levanto, sus primeros pasos fueron sumamente torpes, tenía alas piernas entumidas y le era muy difícil seguir a su padre, un gran alivio lo inundo cuando de repente su papá se detuvo cerca de unas escaleras aun estando dentro de la estación.

-Roxas- lo llamo volteando a verlo –Se que esto es muy difícil para ti hijo y realmente siento el haberte apartado de tus amigos y conocidos, pero ve el lado positivo podrás conocer el mundo que te rodea, no sabes que hubiera hecho yo para salir de Destiny Islands tal y como tu lo hiciste-

-Ya se papá, a ti te arrastro un vórtice de terror que te llevo a otro mundo donde te enfrentaste aun monstruo enorme y blah blah a si nació el héroe elegido por la keyblade-

Sora torció el gesto al oír el tono despectivo de su propio hijo asía algo que bien podría llegar a pasarle, aunque rezaba que no le fuera a si, después de todo también Roxas podía llamar una keyblade.

-Hijo, no me refiero a eso-

-¿No?-

-No, lo que yo quiero decir es que tomes esto como un primer paso a tu propia aventura, este relacionada con exterminar heartless o no, no le veas el lado malo a todo-

El chico rubio frunció el sello y se preparo para replicar pero antes de que pudiera si quiera decir pio su padre le puso en la boca una paleta helada de color azul.

-Se llama sea-salt ice cream- susurro su padre con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro -¿Qué te parece?-

Roxas saco de su boca el helado y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

-Es dulce…pero salada a la vez, sabe raro pero bien-

-Sabe aun mejor si la comes en lo alto de la torre del reloj-

El chico ladeo la cabeza y miro a su padre con duda.

-Si quieres ir solo debes subir esas escaleras, si no estaré afuera esperándote-

Sora se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a Roxas con una pequeña decisión en sus manos, irse a su nueva casa y aburrirse desempacando ó ir a lo alto de la torre para comer un helado para cuando debiera regresar a casa perderse y terminar conociendo el lugar, opto por la segunda.

Se arrepintió, eran demasiadas escaleras que subir pero debí admitirlo estar ahí arriba era una verdadera delicia, debía recordar ir a ese lugar más seguido por qué le recordaba un poco a las puestas de sol junto al mar lo único que faltaba era el mar, pero la paz y tranquilidad eran las mismas. Ahora ya no se arrepentía ahora estaba muy contento con la decisión que había tomado.

Cuando al fin termino su helado suspiro y se levanto apoyándose en el campanario, mas al hacer eso sus dedos pudieron sentir algo irregular en la roca, se acerco para tratar de ver lo que había sentido y lo que vio fue una frase tallada en la roca.

-¿"ille iterum veniet"?- leyó un tanto inseguro (N.A: lo saque de la canción One Winged Angel)

-Significa la "una vez mas vendrá", ¿lo tienes memorizado?-

Roxas pego un brinco al oír otra voz ahí de inmediato empezó a buscar con la vista al dueño de la voz.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto completamente asustado el rubio

-Vaya lo siento creo que te he asustado, me disculpo por eso- susurro el extraño dejándose caer de lo alto del campanario

El desconocido, ante los ojos de Roxas, vestía como cualquier chico normal, jeans rotos de las rodillas, tennis del tipo skate, pero al ver su sudadera se quedo frio.

La sudadera de color negro tenía la gorra amplia, lo suficiente para esconder el rostro de quien la usara, de la misma salían un par de pequeñas correas aparente de plata y una cadena cruzaba de lado a lado uniendo las correas, aquella sudadera era idéntica al abrigo de las personas en sus sueños. Su respiración se agito un poco y paso del estado del miedo al del pánico en solo segundos.

-¡Hey! Tranquilo- susurro el chico tratando de calmarle –No te hare nada ¿ok?-

Roxas asintió y sin razón alguna comenzó a calmarse.

-Eso, mucho mejor- lo felicito dándole unas palmadas en la espalda –Por cierto me llamo Axel, ¿lo tienes memorizado?-

Al tiempo en que el joven le decía su nombre se quitaba la gorra de la sudadera dejando a la vista el mas impresionante cabello pelirrojo que Roxas jamás había visto, resultaba hermoso y con la luz crepuscular parecía una llama, y siendo sincero, en anda ayudaba la forma tan extraña en que su cabello estaba peinado, todo eran puntas apuntando asía arriba, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-¿Hola, me oyes ó a caso del susto te has privado?-

-Claro que no- respondió Roxas avergonzado –Es un placer Axel- le dijo tratando de no verle a los ojos – Yo soy Roxas-

Lo siguiente que sucedió desconcertó al joven Roxas, ya que claramente escucho salir del pecho de Axel algo parecido a un rugido lleno de rabía.


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto se saco la gorra del al sudadera y pudo apreciar el pequeño y aun aniñado rostro del chico rubio, en su pecho nació una necesidad de protegerlo, abrazarle como si se tratara de un viejo y buen amigo al que no veía desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

-Claro que no- le respondió con tono avergonzado –Es un placer Axel- desvío la mirada lejos de sus ojos color esmeralda – Yo soy Roxas-

Ese nombre basto para encender un odio terrible en el pecho de Axel, que inconscientemente dejo escapar un gruñido de odio puro. Aquella rabia tan vehemente solo podía ser comparada con la rabia nacida de una traición y un deseo de venganza inmenso.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto ligeramente curioso Roxas

-No nada- respondió de forma tajante y seria

El tono de Axel causo en el pecho de Roxas una sensación de tristeza, un dolor enorme, era como si se sintiera culpable por algo que no había hecho ò que no creía haber hecho, ¿Cómo podía hacerle hecho algo al chico pelirrojo si nunca le había visto en su vida? ...aun que ¿Los sueños no cuentan como un antecedente, verdad?

-Bueno fue un placer…Roxas- dijo el nombre con algo de esfuerzo –Supongo que te veré luego, adiós-

Roxas vio al pelirrojo irse en silencio, de su boca no salió respuesta alguna ya que temía que con solo decir un simple adiós Axel le odiara aun más de lo que ya aparentemente lo hacia. Se quedo solo, nada fuera de lo normal, soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a irse de ahí, quizás otro día volvería pero por ahora quería ir a su nueva casa para descansar un poco y dormir un rato.

Bajo las infinitas escaleras y salió de la estación, por alguna razón el lugar le parecía conocido, sabia donde dar la vuelta y por cuales calles debía caminar, eso solo le resultaba súper extraño, aún que comparado con lo de Axel, su actual mapa mental de Twilight Town no era nada.

De repente se quedo parado a la mitad de una estrecha calle ya que, sin previo aviso el apacible silencio de la tarde fue desgarrado por el inconfundible sonido de un maullido, Roxas conocía el sonido de un maullido de dolor y preocupación mejor que nadie, en su mente comenzó una guerrilla, debía llegar a casa o sus padres lo matarían pero él animal que producía ese sonido le necesitaba.

-Maldita sea- susurro para si mismo –Espero que él Karma me regrese el favor- habiendo dicho eso salió en busca del animalito.

Corrió tan rápido como podía guiándose por el sonido de los maullidos, al oírlos alejarse de inmediato se dirigía en la dirección contraria, al escucharlos mas cerca aceleraba el paso tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían. Pronto llego al sitio donde estaba el gatito, se acerco con cuidado para ver lo que le había sucedido y quedo horrorizado al verlo, el animalito aun cachorro, tenia una patita atrapada en algo parecido a una trampa para osos.

-¿Una trampa para osos, que diablos hace esto aquí?- pensó al ver aquella crueldad –No te preocupes gatito te ayudare- le dijo de forma cálida

Con cuidado de no asustarle se saco el chaleco y con suma delicadeza lo enredo en la prenda, en acto reflejo el animal lanzo sus zarpas asía las manos de Roxas, que se sintió aliviado de haber usado el chaleco como escudo.

-Bien ahí va el primer paso, ahora tratare de hacer lo siguiente con mas cuidado ¿si?-

Estiro sus manos y con algo de terror de herirlo aun mas empezó a zafar la trampa, peor se detuvo de golpe al oír al gato producir un maullido más lastimero y horrible, lo trato de calmar haciendo sonidos suaves y diciéndole palabras dulces, cuando se calmo siguió con su trabajo hasta que lo dejo en libertad.

-¡Bravo, gatito! Ahora solo déjame revisar la herida-

Grave error, en cuanto los dedos de Roxas rozaron la herida el gato, nuevamente, trato de arañarlo sin éxito, pero lo que si logro fue darle una fuerte una mordida en el dorso de la mano, más sin embargo, Roxas no se alejo se quedo quieto viendo al animalillo enterrar mas profundamente los colmillitos.

-Bien plan dos, busquemos a un veterinario ¿Te parece?-

Con cuidado se levanto y enredo mejor al cachorrito, desanduvo sus pasos y de la misma forma que lo encontró se guio por el sonido hasta llegar a la plaza del pueblo donde era un hervidero de vida y activad, se sintió aliviado por encontrar personas en pueblo quieto. Se acerco a una persona y pregunto por el veterinario más cercano y escucho con atención donde se encontraba.

Habiendo seguido las indicaciones rápidamente encontró el lugar indicado, en un principio le dio algo de pena entrar, ya que desde afuera podía ver a una linda chica rubia en la recepción, no quería resultar un clique del chico adorable salva gatitos en su primer día en su nuevo hogar, pero el animalito estaba sufriendo y sacando fuerza de flaqueza entro.

-¿Uhuu?- la chica le miro curiosa en cuanto entro -Buenas tardes, soy Naminé ¿en que te puedo ayudar?- le dijo de forma amable y con una gran sonrisa

-Buenas tardes- respondió con un hilo de voz –Yo encontré a este gatito mal herido y…ammmm- era legal estaba en shock

Naminé se le acerco y con cuidado reviso a la criatura

-¡Dios santo! Pobrecito cachorro- susurro tomando el ovillo que Roxas cargaba –En un momento vuelvo por favor espera-

La linda niña desapareció detrás de una puerta dejando a Roxas solo en las estancia, sólo entonces pudo recuperar el aliento luego de la impresión de haber visto a Naminé tratarle de forma tan amable. Con cuidado se recargo en el mostrador evitando que el dorso de su mano tocara cualquier cosa.

-¿Así que tanto el gatito como tú están heridos?-

Roxas pego un brinquito del susto al ver que Naminé estaba de vuelta

-¿Me permites?- le pregunto de forma amable

-¿Permitir que?- susurro algo nervioso

-Curarte-

Roxas asintió y sintió su corazón explotar al verla sonreír con cierta inocencia, su pulso se desboco aun más en cuanto sintió la mano pequeña y frágil alrededor su mano buena, Naminé lo jalaba detrás del mostrador y le sentaba en la silla que ahí había.

-Espérame un poco-

-Claro- respondió tratando de esconder su sonrojo

Le tomo una fracción de segundo ir y venir cargando un pequeño botiquín de emergencias, el chico la vio atento a sus movimientos, la vio sacar una torunda de algodón y una botellita de alcohol, mojo la torunda y con toques suaves la paso sobre la herida de Roxas, que torcía el gesto ante el ardor producido por el alcohol.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Naminé sin apartar la vista de la herida

-Me llamo Roxas-

-Bien Roxas es un placer decirte que esta herida con un curita estará perfecta-

-Hay que alivio- Roxas dejo escapar un verdadero suspiro de alivio

-Jaja bien ¿Cual prefieres moguri o chocobo?-

Roxas se sintió como un niño al que le han puesto una vacuna y le preguntan que estampado quería en su curita.

-Moguri- respondió muy feliz

-Yo hubiese dicho lo mismo-

-¿Te gustan los moguris?- pregunto con mucha emoción el chico

-Sip, son adorables y mas cuando andan por ahí haciendo ese sonido "Kupo!"-

-Te sale igual- bromeo Roxas

-Gracias- Naminé sonrió complacida por eso

Ambos chicos hablaron sobre cosas al azar, bromearon y rieron muy felices, Roxas ya tenia un primer amigo y saberlo lo hacia increíblemente feliz, su felicidad creció aun mas al oírla decir que ella asistiría a la misma escuela a la que Roxas iría a final del verano.

-Bien debo ir a ver si el doctor ya termino con tu gatito ¿si?-

-Claro –

Naminé volvió a desaparecer detrás de la puerta dejando a un muy sonriente Roxas admirando su curita con estampado de moguris. Paso delicadamente sus dedos sobre la bandita y sonrío, una amiga que era muy linda, al menos su primer día en ese lugar no sería un asco.

Volteo asía la puerta al oír un sonido metálico y se encontró con Naminé cargando al gatito, el animal ya se veía mas calmado cosa que tranquilizo a Roxas.

-Bien Roxas, el doctor dijo que debes lavarle la herida y darle este medicamento encaso de que le duela muchísimo, tienes que cambiarle el vendaje a diario ¿entendido?- le dijo de forma seria dándole al gatito y el medicamento

-Si Naminé no te preocupes-

Ambos se sonrieron.

-Ahora hablemos de tu cuenta-

-Claro no pienso irme sin pagar ¿sabes?-

-Eso espero-

Una vez pagada su deuda Roxas y Naminé se despidieron, la chica se quedo en la recepción mientras que Roxas corrió entre las calles cargando con mucho cuidado al gatito.

* * *

La cena en su casa fue como siempre, solo que ahora había un plato de mas, Roxas sonrió al ver al ver al minino comer alimento para gatos que tuvo que comprar de regreso a casa.

-¿Asi que…ya tienes una amiga?- pregunto su padre tomando una zanahoria entre sus dedos

-Si papá así es-

-¿Y como se llama, cariño?-

-Su nombre es Naminé-

-Tu primer día aquí y ya tienes novia ¿he? ¡ Ese es mi hijo!- dijo muy orgulloso Sora

-¡Papá!- gimió Roxas con las mejillas rojas

-Sora deja a Roxas en paz-

-Si mi amor- Sora se rio bajito entre dientes

La cena continuo sin mayores incidentes.

* * *

Luego de lavarse los dientes Roxas entro en su nuevo cuarto seguido por el gatito que sin pedir premiso salto a la cama, Roxas solo lo vio y soltó una risita al ver que el minino parecía esperarle para dormir.

-Ya voy solo un espera un poco más-

Roxas reviso en las cajas que estaban apiladas en una esquina de su cuarto hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, lo como entre sus manos y se fue a sentar en su nuevo escritorio, abrió en la página que había quedado y tomo la pluma que seguía ahí.

_2do día 22:30pm_

_Hoy al fin mi familia y yo llegamos a Twilight Town y debo der honesto me siento por alguna razón como en casa, como si ya hubiese estado aquí antes, cosa es prácticamente imposible._

_Lo primero que me paso hoy es que conocí a un chico de nombre Axel, pensé que él sería mi primer amigo aquí pero no fue así, por alguna extraña razón le desagrade casi de inmediato, fue horrible, había oído hablar de amor a primera vista, pero jamás oí del odio a primera vista. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien a quien no conozco me odie tanto como para gruñir incluso? Diablos creo que de ahora en adelante evitare a ese chico a como de lugar, aun que creo que eso me será muy difícil, es que es tan…guapo… ¿¡Que diablos me pasa! ¿Pensar que un sujeto que me odia es guapo? Estoy mal. Pensándolo mejor y dejando de lado mis "gustos", el verdadero problema radica en esas imágenes que veo en mis sueños, por que los ojos de Axel se me hacen tan familiares, como si lo hubiese conocido desde hace mucho tiempo._

_¡Bien ya basta de hablar de eso! Mejor pasare a algo mas bonito que me paso hoy._

_Pensé que este primer día seria un asco pero no fue así, ya que conocí a una chica que ira a la misma escuela que yo, es muy amable y dulce, parece sacada de un cuanto de hadas, se llama Naminé y es mi primer amiga ¿Y sabes que? ¡Le gustan los moguris! Igual que a mí, incluso el sonido de "Kupo" le sale idéntico. _

_Otra cosa que me anima mucho es que luego de muchos años mis papas me dejaron tener una mascota, por que veras, hoy me encontré un gatito mal herido y le lleve al veterinario (ahí conocí a Naminé) y cuando he vuelto a casa con el cachorrito mis papas, mayormente mi mamá, se enternecieron al oír su corta historia conmigo y me dejaron quedármelo._

_Supongo que ese es el reporte del día de hoy. Hasta luego._

Roxas cerro el cuaderno y lo metió en el primer cajón de escritorio, se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a su cama donde se tiro de bruces. En cuanto estuvo acostado el gatito se le echo solo el pecho ansioso de dormir junto a su amo y salvador.

-Gato mimado- susurro acariciándole el lomo -¿Sabes? ahora que lo pienso aun no te he puesto nombre-

Él gato se le quedo viendo.

-¿Cuál será un buen nombre para ti?- se llevo una mano a la barbilla y comenzó a pensar –Un nombre para un gatito-

Entre cerro sus ojos y siguió pensado en un buen nombre, ya que la mayoría de los nombres que pensaba eran muy comunes y era los que la mayoría de la gente escogía para su gato.

-¡Ya se!- dijo mientras sujetaba al animalito contra su pecho y se incorporaba -¡Cheshire! Así es como te llamaras- le dijo muy sonriente Roxas.

El gato solo ladeo la cabeza y le miro como exigiendo saber el por que del nombre.

-Veras, en la tarde cuando te vi, quizás fue por el tono del a luz o del color de la pintura del edificio que estaba cerca pero tu pelaje parecía magenta y las rayas de tu cuerpo se veían de color morado- le explico al minino

Cheshire maulló y le lamio la mejilla a su nuevo amo, que soltó una risita al sentir la lengüita áspera contra su piel.

-Bien entonces vamos a dormir ya es tarde- susurro mientras se acostaba y apaga su lámpara –Buenas noches Cheshire descansa-

Aun que estaba en una nueva cuidad, esa noche Roxas pudo conciliar el sueño sin mucha dificultad, mas sin embargo, sus sueño estuvieron acompañados de un nuevo tipo de imágenes, en esta ocasión no eran aquellos personajes obscuros exigiéndole ayuda. En sus sueños el usaba aquel abrigo negro y estaba sentado en la torre del reloj comiendo un sea-salt ice cream…a su lado estaba sentado Axel con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras veían el atardecer.


End file.
